Mix and Match
by Twist of Styles
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are needed in the Hokage tower immediately will this be what they need to come clean? OneShot. SlightYaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in the Naruto World, if I did you would sure as hell know it evil laugh

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are needed in the Hokage tower immediately; will this be what they need to come clean? One-Shot. Slight-Crack, Slight-Yaoi

"Talking"  
Thinking

Mix and Match  
------------------

"Oww that feels soooo good" Naruto managed to get out while Sasuke gently kissed down his toned tanned chest.

"Of course, would you expect any different?" Sasuke said quietly between kisses.

"That damn cockiness of yours is not always a turn on, it just happens to be right now". Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the head and as their lips connected. They were interrupted by a small pecking noise that could be heard at the window.

"Hokage wants us dobe, hurry up". Sasuke grabbed a bundle of clothes at the end of the bed and threw them on in an instant, noticing they were a little tight but not really paying attention in the dark, 'If they were late the Hokage would rearrange his stunning facial features.'

"I'm coming teme". Naruto jumped out of bed grabbing the other pile of clothes and hurriedly putting them on. 'Wow these are really loose maybe the all ramen diet I'm on is finally working'. Naruto smiled to himself and he and Sasuke jumped out the window into the dark moon lit night as all that could be seen is an orange and black blur and a blue and white blur zoom towards the Hokage tower.

Moments later the two blurs were bursting thru the doors of the Hokages office not even bothering to look at the others in the room. They keep their eyes focused on the Hokage as they set down silently wishing to themselves that she wouldn't castrate them for being late. Silent giggles seem to fill the room from everyone, seemingly going over the head of the two new occupants of the room

"Soooo", Tsunade managed say while holding back fit of laughs. "What kept you", she questioned.

"I don't know about Naruto but you caught me in the middle of sleep. What's so important that you needed us in the middle of the night?", Sasuke now questioned.

""Oh right", the female Hokage said as everyone else in the room seemed to quite down as well. "Next time don't be late", the Hokage finished.

Sasuke just nodded his head in agreement, now noticing why everyone seemed so strange. 'Fuck, here I am in the Hokages office wearing the brightest orange shirt know to man'. Sasuke continued to look down and noticed he was also wearing Narutos dark black shorts. 'This isn't good'

As everyone's attention returned to the golden eyed female, Sasuke took his chance and caught the eye of the bright blonde headed dobe. 'God I love those brilliant blue eyes'Sasuke thought to himself as he motioned for Naruto to look down. It took Naruto a moment to figure it out but he soon looked down and his blue eyes instantly turned from confusion to shock. 'What' He questioned to himself. Here he was in front of everyone in Sasukes signature blue and white. 'The same blue and white shirt and shorts he was wearing earlier that day. Not good noottt gooooddd.'

As Tsunade finished what she was saying she decided to return to torturing the two young shinobi. "Soooo what with the getup", she said with a sinister grin.

"Well I and Naruto were sparring earlier today and we had a bet going. If He beat me I would have to wear orange for the rest of the week. If I beat him he would give up ramen for the week. and well he beat me", Sasuke blurted out quickly before Naruto could do any damage than was already done.

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking "HAHA, that's the best you could come up with teme? No No old lady your stupid bird happened to have caught us at a very bad time. I had finally convinced Sasuke over here to bottom and you stop the damn fun!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke next to him almost fell out of his chair. Naruto reached over and grabbed Sasuke planting a huge kiss on him in front of everyone, even adding in a little tongue for the added effect.

More giggles seem to fill the room. "It's about time", Tsunade added. "If you would have spilled it last week I would have won", the Hokage said as she handed Kakashi and small pouch full of money.

"You too are not as great ninja as you think you are. We have all known for a month now", Kakashi finally speaking added to the conversation pocketing the money he had just received. 'Yes I can finally get the new paradise that came out; tonight will be a good night'. Kakashi had a lustful look on his face that everyone recognized immediately.

"Wait what?" Sasuke managed to finally get out after catching his breathe. Looking over a Naruto who was just beaming. 'I will make sooo him pay for this'

"Like we haven't noticed. We have had suspicions about Narutos feelings for you forever. After he literally went to the Sound Village and dragged you back by the hair our suspicions were confirmed", Sakura answered. "Those quick kisses you think everyone can't see. Those night time gatherings all over the place, we are elite ninja you morons you should know how to hide better" Sakura finished by smacking them both in the head.

"I see", Naruto laughed out. "Well you didn't have to bet when I would blab". 'I thought I was really good, stupid teme.'

"May I add you to have rubbed off on each other? Naruto you are now thinking alot better before you act and seem to known when to keep your mouth shut... mostly and Sasuke you actually laugh and smile it actually quite scary at times", Kakashi said knowing this would rile them both up. 'I want my book'

"Ok so now you know, Sasuke is my little lemon gum drop", Naruto added also knowing this was going to rile Sasuke up.

With the surprise of everyone Sasuke grabbed Naruto and locked their lips together passionately. Their tongues almost tied together in a knot with they they were tangling in each others mouths. Small moans escaped boths as they fell on the floor wrestling for dominance.

"That's enough, you all just get out of my office and I'll send another team. I know you have some things to buy Kakashi and if I don't get the horny duo out of my office the are going to do it right there on the floor", Tsunade yelled. 'This is all Jiraiyas doing. He corrupted my poor little baki.'

Just like that the office emptied leaving just Tsunade and an embarrassed Sakura.

"I've got a nosebleed"


End file.
